


Losing Control

by Angel_Wolf_with_Red_Wings



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Owen Grady, Raptor Parent Owen Grady, Reader-Insert, reader is a t-rex momma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Wolf_with_Red_Wings/pseuds/Angel_Wolf_with_Red_Wings
Summary: Putting on a strong, decisive facade to avoid harassment in work is harder than it seems. Eventually it breaks you down, leaving you small and vulnerable one morning. That's exactly how Owen finds you, and it's up to him to find out how to help you, which includes showing a little bit of his 'Alpha' side.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Reader, Owen Grady/You
Kudos: 36





	Losing Control

Most days you could grin and bear it. You could force the image of the strong woman, effortlessly commanding the attention and respect she needed as the main handler of the one and only Tyrannosaurus Rex. That’s what was expected of you after all, you knew that from day one. Any time it was more than just you and Rexy, you had to be commanding and dominant, an “Alpha” as Owen put it. You didn’t have to do that for Rexy though, she respected you even as you’re quieter, gentler self, since you were the one to raise her. No, it was for everyone else. If you didn’t put up that facade, you knew the men in your workplace would harass and poke at you like they did in the beginning. No one respected you unless you made them.  
Such a facade isn’t easy to keep up though. You were never an assertive person, quite the opposite. Growing up, you were always more of a submissive person (not in a weird way). You didn’t like making decisions on your own, you were always a follower. It never suited you to be in control of things really, until it came to discovering your passion for dinosaurs. Taking care of and leading Rexy became a natural thing for you, almost like motherly instincts. You never expected you would have to carry that into your working environment though. You never thought you would have to become some big bad, dominant dino trainer. It was a wonder how you hadn’t reached your breaking point yet with all the stress and change.  
Except you had. And now here you are, laying in bed and staring at the wall in front of you, everything moving and processing far too slow. You felt small, swamped in the comforter that was both suffocating you and wrapping you in a feeling of safety.  
A small frown pulled at your lips when you finally processed that you were in your home and there was soft whistling coming from what you assumed to be the kitchen. Should you go check it out? Or just stay here, where you’re warm and safe? Who could it be anyways?  
It seemed the decision was made for you when heavy footfall started slowly getting louder. Then a figure appeared in your doorway with a plate in hand. You flinched away slightly, pulling the covers above your head. It’s not that you were scared, but having that attention on you felt unnerving right now. It just made you feel smaller.  
The mattress sunk beside you, meaning the person sat down. You kept yourself hidden though. A confrontation right now, good or bad, seemed far beyond what you could handle. What was the person expecting from you? How would you have to act? What if you said something wrong somehow?  
“Good mornin’, darling,” a deep voice murmured from outside your blanket fortress, quiet and almost hesitant, “I thought I’d come over and we could have breakfast together, but you were still asleep when I got here, so I put something together for you.”  
That voice is all you need to be set at ease. Owen Grady, your boyfriend. That was okay. You could handle that...right?  
“(Y/n)?” Owen inquired softly again, seeing as you were still wrapped up and hidden from his curious yet worried green eyes.  
Slowly, you brought the blanket down, eyes drifting to him drowsily. He smiled once the barrier between you was gone, though you didn’t notice how tight it was with concern. The way you were acting wasn’t normal and he wasn’t exactly sure how to react. From the looks of it, you were fine, except for the somewhat absent look in your usually bright eyes.  
Deciding to just go on with what he planned, he rested the plate of eggs and bacon in front of you, “Here, I figured you wouldn’t mind if I got breakfast ready today.”  
You didn’t. You didn’t mind at all. A large wave of relief actually struck you at the thought of not needing to decide what to make.  
Owen shifted closer when he noticed your shoulders finally relax. He watched as you stared at the plate without moving to touch any of its contents. Something felt off. He could sense it as soon as he stepped into the room, when you hadn’t greeted him with a smile like you usually do. He had half expected you to complain about letting you sleep in on a work day. None of that happened though, and something in his chest was growing tight with worry.  
You two had been dating for a while now. You bonded over your charges, each understanding the struggles and joys of the job. You were fast friends, and from the beginning he enjoyed teasing and flirting with you, seeing as you would always grow so flustered and red. Your friendship easily shifted into something a little more intimate, more romantic, and Owen was proud to eventually call you his girlfriend. He flaunted it almost as much as he did his girls. In that time, he grew to know you, both the face you put on at work and the real you he saw outside of the park. What was happening now was new though, and he didn’t know what to do, which frustrated him even more.  
Unknown to him, the thoughts running through his head had led to a tightly clenched jaw and a furrowed brow. You looked at him after staring at the food for a bit and shrunk back at just how angry he looked. You hadn’t even said anything yet you upset him.  
Owen jolted out his own worries when he heard soft sniffling coming from the other side of the bed.  
Before you could really stop them, tears were stinging your eyes and a soft whimper had left your throat. You buried yourself back beneath the comforter, biting your lip harshly to silence any other noises that might escape you. This is stupid, so so stupid. Why can’t you just get it together, thank him and eat your freaking breakfast?!  
The man beside you, narrowed his gaze, processing everything that was happening and had happened since you woke up. Something about all of it reminded him of when the girls were still young. There was a point where they would spend more time just watching, waiting for him to give directions, even at meals they would wait for him to accept the food before they ate it. That was when he was first establishing their roles, with him being the alpha. They would just stand there, wide eyes matching the way you had been looking at him moments ago, waiting for his lead.  
It was possibly a stupid connection, you weren’t a raptor afterall, but it was something he could go on. Maybe it would work, get you talking at least. He just wanted to make sure you were okay.  
Mind made up, Owen took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and brought all his attention to the situation in front of him. There was a notable shift in the atmosphere as he switched from the caring boyfriend to the firm “Alpha” persona he used at the paddock. There was a serious chance you’d kick him out for this but it’s worth a shot.  
“(Y/n).”  
You froze, all thoughts halting at the firm tone in your boyfriend’s voice. It stilled the weird storm of emotions in you that were trying to sweep away all senses of logic.  
The blanket was pulled away slowly, not by you this time. Owen watched your reaction nervously, not that it showed in his schooled features. He was careful to keep a neutral expression. He didn’t want to scare you again by looking angry.  
You stared up at the dirty blonde like a deer caught in headlights, but you had stopped crying, which was a good sign. Maybe this would work.  
“You need to eat,” Owen started, soft yet firm as he was before, “Now come on out from under there and sit with me.”  
It wasn’t a command by any means, but you immediately felt more at ease and slipped out from your safe haven to sit beside him. His warmth was more than enough to make up for what you lost from the blanket. You hummed contentedly, burying your face in his shoulder. Owen felt a little relieved at that. It wasn’t abnormal for you to want to be close like this, and he hoped it was a sign you were coming back to him.  
When Owen set the plate in your lap, you eagerly dove into the meal. Every once in a while you would offer him a small piece of bacon or a forkful of eggs, which he accepted since it would bring a smile to your face. The entire time he stayed right there, fingers brushing up and down your arm as if to remind you of his presence. You still hadn’t talked yet, but the sparkle was back in your eyes.  
Once you finished, Owen set the plate on your nightstand and turned back to wrap you in his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead and you sighed happily. Everything melted away in moments like these. You tucked your head under his chin, hands curled in his chest. If you were a cat, you would be purring. It was perfect...until he spoke again.  
“Okay, now can you get dressed and ready for work, for me?”  
Work. The word alone made you realize why you felt so awful. All the pressure, the expectations, the decisions that needed to be made. You couldn’t. You really just couldn’t, not today at least. You just wanted to stay home and let Owen decide how the day would go. You would do anything else he asked of you, just not this, not today.  
Owen felt you backtracking as your shoulders tensed up and your breath hitched. Your grip on his shirt became a little too tight and you no longer met his gaze. In fact, it seemed you were avoiding it now, eyes darting around in a panic.  
Reflexively, the man let out a short whistle, accompanied by a sharp, “Hey, eyes on me.”  
You flinched at the ringing sound but your attention was once again, albeit nervously, focused on his face. His brow was once again furrowed, but this time you could understand it was with confusion and concern, not anger. You were slowly processing quicker and thinking for yourself again. Part of you wanted to just slip back into the moment before, where you could just listen to the man in front of you and let go of your thoughts, but you’re an adult and you know you needed to face the situation like one. Plus this whole situation seemed to have put Owen on edge, and the guilt from that forced you to stay grounded.  
“What’s goin’ on inside that head of yours?”  
Taking a breath, you casted your eyes back down and murmured, “Sorry, guess I haven’t been in a good headspace this morning.”  
The tightness in his chest finally released once Owen heard your voice. It was quiet and hesitant, but still a relief to him. He dropped the ‘Alpha’ mode so he could instead comfort you, wrapping you back up in his strong arms in hopes you would keep talking, which you do.  
“I’m just so tired of being a leader, you know? I’m not like that, and it’s so difficult to, to make people think I am. I just wanted to work with dinosaurs, not, not all of this.” You sniffle into his shirt. “I like not having to make decisions every once in a while. It’s nice to just...listen for once.”  
It sounded odd in your ears, causing you to wince, but Owen just stayed quiet except for a soft hum that rumbled in his chest.  
Being in command had always been a natural thing to him. He never took orders well. Becoming the alpha of a pack of raptors was never really something he considered possible, yet here he was, and he couldn’t imagine doing anything else. He couldn’t exactly understand how you were feeling, but he did understand the pressure that came with the job. He understood that you were softer than he was, a much gentler spirit, which is why you work so well together. With all of that, he could grasp at the reasons behind your emotions.  
“Tell you what,” you looked up at him when he finally speaks, voice still firm yet warm with fondness, “Let’s call in sick today and we can work through this. We’ll just stay inside, you’ll relax, and I’ll take care of everything else.”  
“But Owen-” you began to protest but he cuts you off with a click of his tongue, a small smirk pulling at his lips.  
“No arguing with the alpha, sweetheart.” His smugness only grew as you pouted and grumbled under your breath, because despite that, you turned absolutely red and flustered. Now that was a face he knew.  
Owen unceremoniously dropped you on your side of the bed, claiming he was going to make some calls for the both of you. You're left alone for a few moments, in which you duck back under your comforter and hide your flushed face in your pillow. What a ridiculous man you fell in love with. Ridiculous yet so caring and sweet. You were lucky to have a man like Owen Grady really.  
“Hey, sweetheart, maybe later today I can boss you around some more.” You peered out from your pillow, catching sight of him leaning cockily in the doorway, smirk still there. With a raised eyebrow, his voice carried on, “You seemed to be digging my alpha voice this morning.”  
Owen had a to duck out of the way as a pillow came flying at his head. You could hear his lilting laughter as he walked back to the other room, unperturbed by your flare of rebellion.  
Yah, you were _real lucky_ to have Owen Grady by your side. In what state, you would decide when he came back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I just really wanted some purely comforting Alpha Owen without the dirty stuff that's involved with most of it. Plus this hits home with me since some days it's hard to make all the decisions I need to and be an adult. Anyone feel the same?


End file.
